Forever and Always
by RosieNightshade12
Summary: Isabella, a personal maid in the Cullen Mansion, never thought much of herself. All she knew was to love the people that gave her a better life. What happens when suddenly life becomes twisted? When secrets that have been long hidden begin to reveal themselves? Will she accept her destiny or push it away destroying them all. Not your typical twilight love story.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and cold and wet. So wet. All I wanted was to go home, but where was home? I knew it wasn't here. I laid my head back down in the swerve water. She wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and hugged my knees close to my chest. She said she was going to find papa and come back. I'll be right back Isabella, she said. It felt like it had been forever since then. The sun had gone down outside of the sewer tunnels where I was tucked away. She wasn't coming back. I started crying, tears running down my numb cheeks. I was all alone.

Suddenly I heard a swift intake of breath. My eyes shot open and I stared up at a man with blond hair. His clothes looked fancy. Much fancier then anything mama and papa wore. I was quickly scorched away, remembering mama said bad people were out today. He knelt down, dirtying his knees and gave me a smile.

"It's alright, my dear, I won't harm you," he said, his voice gentle and warm, "what's your name?"

"Isabella," I whispered.

"Well Isabella, my name is Carlisle," he smiled warmly at me. "Where are your parents?"

I glanced towards the entrance of the tunnel then quickly looked back to Carlisle, "I don't know."

Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed with concern. After a moment of thinking, he stuck out his hand to me. "Would you like to go home with me now, and I'll send someone to find your parents?"

I nodded and stood up, my tattered dress drenched in water, and slowly took his hand. Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile as we began to walk away from my hiding place.

"Tell me, Isabella, how old are you?" Carlisle asked in a light tone.

"I'll be five soon," I replied, remembering my birthday with a smile, "mama said she'll bake me a cake."

"Oh really," Carlisle gasped in much surprise, though there was sadness in his eyes, "won't that be grand."

I smiled up at Carlisle and giggled as he lead me out of the tunnel.

_**Thirteen years later:**_

I stood gazing out the window, slowly folding linen. It had been years since Carlisle had found me in that tunnel. Sometimes I wondered what a man of his statue was doing roaming the sewer tunnels during the civil war that was raging at the time. But Carlisle had never told me why. He always just smiled and ruffled my hair. After he took me home, I was bathed and groomed till I was completely rid of sewer smell. My long mahogany hair was brushed till my scalp ached and I was put in a simple dress with a small corset. Carlisle told me I was to be his youngest daughter, Alice's, personal maid until my mother was found. Of course she wasn't found. And so I grew up with the Cullen children. I even called Carlisle 'papa' behind closed doors. He was like my papa. Smart and kind. His wife, Esme was kind as well. She dressed me and treated me just like Alice, who became in all intents and purposes my sister.

Although I was a personal maid, as I grew I realized there was still so much to do in a house as big and grand as the Cullen's mansion. Gardeners were always tending the lush gardens around the house. Servants were constantly cleaning and the kitchen was always in full swing. At the moment I had taken some time to myself by offering to fold the laundry. It was calming and I didn't have to be surrounded by yelling. I sighed, watching the sun slowly sink below the horizon, coloring the sky in colors I couldn't begin to name.

"Isabella!"

I jumped, dropping the basket of sheets I had in my arms and twirled around to see Edward laughing at my reaction. His bronze hair glistened with the light from the window while he bent over laughing at me. I glared at him and quickly picked up the linens. Edward, along with the other Cullen boys, had always been like brothers to me. They teased me and bullied me and protected me from everything. Putting myself back together, I pushed Edward aside and began walking to the east wing of the house.

"What do you want Edward?" I called behind me impatiently, annoyed that he disturbed my peaceful moment.

"Alice has been calling for you," He replied with a shrug. "something about a new gown."

I sighed. As much as I loved Alice, I hated having to deal with her enormous wardrobe. I quickly dropped off the laundry and hurried up the stairs to Alice's room, Edward following close behind. I knocked gently on the lavishly ornamented door and pushed it aside, peeking in apprehensively.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" Alice squealed excitedly, grabbing my and yanking me into the room, "Edward go away, it's girl time!"

"Awww but Alice, you know how much I love to watch while you torture poor Bella!" Edward protested with a smirk, " I do love her faces."

"OUT!" Alice slammed the door and quickly turned her attention to me, "guess what?"

I looked at her wearily but i couldn't help smiling at the sparkle of excitement that twinkled in her eyes. "Did you get a new dress?"

Alice laughed as if what I said was ridiculous. "No, you got a new dress!"

I stared at her. "What?!"

Alice giggled and dragged me over to the mirror. She pulled back my hair and began running a comb through it. "As you know, tomorrow papa is having a party to celebrate Emmett's engagement to that Clearwater girl..."

"Leah," I corrected her.

"...and you are to be present as a member of the family, " Alice continued like I didn't even speak. "So I asked papa and he allowed me to design a new dress for you!"

I stood there for a second, trying to understand what she said. I was to be presented as family...?

"Papa said this?" I asked quietly.

Alice nodded happily, braiding my hair to the side. She then walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful royal blue gown. The intricate beading swirled about the bodice and through out the whole dress. It was a little too open at the top. No doubt it would show off a considerable amount of cleavage, which was obviously Alice's plan. I ran my hand down the smooth satan sleeves, not believing that something so beautiful was mine. I looked up at Alice who was beaming at the dress with pride.

"Alice...what does this mean?" I asked in a hushed voice, " I'm your maid. I'm not a Cullen..."

"Absurd! Of course you are! You have been since you first came here," Alice said with a wave of her hand, "now come try this on."

I smiled and followed orders. The rest of the night we spent trying on clothes and doing each other's hair like we used to when we were small girls. I don't remember when I fell asleep but when I awoke it was bright outside and the birds were singing a song of spring. I quickly dressed without waking Alice, and ran down to the kitchen to help with breakfast. Esme was there telling the kitchen maids what she wanted them to make for lunch and the party tonight. As soon as she saw me she gave me a bright smile.

"Isabella, darling!" She exclaimed with a warm smile.

I smiled back. "sorry I'm late, Esme, I overslept. It won't happen again," I promised.

Esme shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous sweetheart, you aren't working today. Run along to Alice, and get ready for tonight!"

I stared at confusion at her and slowly nodded. I glanced at the other maids, and winced at the daggers that were being thrown at me. Backing out of the kitchen, I slowly began walking back towards Alice's room. A million things were flying through my mind, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran straight into...Carlisle. I started my descent towards the hard unforgiving marble floor when a pair of arms caught me and propped me back on my feet. I laughed nervously as Carlisle gazed down at me curiously. It's like he hadn't aged a day since the first day I had met him so many years ago.

"I'm sorry papa, I should have watched where I was going," I apologized sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, Isabella," he said with kind smile. " are you alright?"

I opened my mouth and closed it, not sure what to say. I probably looked like a fish because I did it so many times before finally saying something.

"Honestly papa, I'm confused," I admitted. "I know that tonight I'll be introduced as a Cullen. But I don't understand why. I'm just a maid. I've always seen you as my family, but to say so to the entire community...there will be Lords and Ladies...Barons...Dukes...I am not royalty."

I hung my head as I spoke, realizing how lowly I really truly was. I wasn't special. I was a little girl that was happened to have been found in a sewer. Carlisle analyzed my face intensely for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile.

"Isabella, did you know that most of my children are not of my own flesh and blood?" He asked quietly.

My head shot up in surprise. "They aren't?"

Carlisle laughed, "no child. Alice and Emmett and Jasper are not my own. Like you I found them, and Esme and I, not able to have our own children brought them in as our own. Esme would go away for a year and come back having pretended to have had a new child. No one ever knew. It was harder with you because you were 4 when I found you. Just a little thing, in need of a home and love. Esme wanted nothing more then to keep you and name you a Cullen. But you can understand how hard it is with our...position in society. Tonight, my dear Isabella, you will be a Cullen. Forever and always."

I stared up at him, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. "But what makes me so special?"

Carlisle brushed strand of hair behind my ear and smiled while lifting my chin up, "Isabella, you are destined for greatness. You must give yourself more credit then you do."

And without further explanation, he walked off. After a moment, I made my way to Alice. She was up and about and chirping away about the party tonight. I just sat there in a complete daze as she curled and twisted and pinned up my hair. I hardly even realized until after the fact that she was tightening my corset with absolute brute strength. That pretty much snapped me out of my daze. Then I started freaking out.

"What if I do something wrong Alice," I began panicking. "What if I faint!"

"Why would you faint?" Alice asked frowning, pausing for a moment.

"Because I can't breathe!" I huffed, pulling that the corset.

"Oh stop complaining," Alice chided, and sliding my dress up into place before she started buttoning it. "You'll do wonderful and look fabulous."

I looked at the mirror and could hardly recognize the creature that stared back at me. Her skin was creamy and smooth, her large brown eyes round and innocent. Her hair fell in ringlets about her neck, the rest pinned up artistically. She was fluid even in stillness. Alice pinched my cheeks hard to add a little blush, and smiled at my reflection.

"See?" She said gently. "Beautiful. Now help me get dressed!"

After two agonizing hours of changing gowns and hair styles multiple times, Alice was finally ready. The sun was beginning to set, and guests were beginning to arrive. Alice and I stood on the stairs and watched as the mayor and his family entered our home. The mayor was a lean man, with russet skin and jet black hair, but age seemed not to be doing so good for him. Behind him came his wife, a beautiful woman with the same completion and kind brown eyes. Behind them walked a boy and two girls. Next to me Alice squeaked and pulled me down the stairs with her.

"Bella, this is Rachel and Rebecca Black!" She said pulling me in front of the two beautiful girls, "Rachel, Rebecca, this is my sister Isabella!"

They both smiled at me and turned their attention elsewhere. The boy that walked in with mayor black turned to great us, and for a moment I was stunned into silence. His skin was also russet colored. His thick black hair was short and slightly mused which wasn't surprising with how often he ran his fingers through it. His smile was lopsided and absolutely adorable. But it was his eyes that drew me in...his deep brown eyes. So deep I felt like I was drowning in them. Something in them seemed to pull me to him, and suddenly I wanted to touch him. Feels his arms around me, his lips close to mine. I quickly shook away these inappropriate thoughts and tried my best not to look thunderstruck. He smiled back at me, his eyes wide as if surprised but he kept his composure.

"Jacob! Isabella this is Jacob black," Alice chirped, "he's mayor Blacks son and Leah clear waters cousin so we will be very close!"

I nodded at him shyly, "hello."

The entire time Alice spoke, Jacobs eyes did not leave mine. His smile grew at the sound of my name, and he gently took my hand brushing his lips across my knuckles every so gently. "I believe, we will be a lot closer then just sharing a relative, don't you Alice?"

His eyes smoldered me from underneath his eyelashes, making it even harder to breathe in this god forsaken corset. His eyes told me of promises that were yet to come, promises of things I only dared to think about when I was alone. I gulped, lost in his eyes, unable to look away. I was definitely in trouble.

**_Hey guys! So excited to be writing this. Leave reviews please! Tell me if you like it, hate it, or if there is anything you'd want me to change or add. Still struggling whether to make them human or not. Put your opinion. Thanks guys xoxoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like it had been forever until Jacob finally released me from his spell. He nodded to Alice politely and began making his way about the room. From the reactions of others I could see he was well liked. Well respected. My eyes followed him as he moved farther away from us, and I took a shallow breath. Never had I been so affected by anyone before. Never had I felt the intense urges to...I blushed deep to my roots. Taking another breath, this time deeper, I turned to Alice and attempted a smile.

"Perhaps we should greet our other guests," I suggested, while linking my arm with hers and flashing my most dazzling smile to a curious onlooker.

Together we walked about, smiling and chatting with politicians and their wives. I watched how Alice moved, how she spoke and tried to mimic her as much as I could. Not that it mattered much though. If I looked as awkward as I felt then I must have looked like an absolute mess. After half of an hour of conversing with strangers I'd probably never remember, dinner was called. I couldn't help a pinch of guilt that ran through me as I watched the kitchen maids and servants scurrying to place dinner and make things perfect. _That should be you_, I thought, _you should be helping not playing pretend_. But was I? My mind was still a swirl with all that Carlisle said. I wanted to know so badly what he meant when he said I was destined for great things.

At the table, which was so beautifully and artfully set, Carlisle took the head seat and motioned for the rest of us to sit as well. I took my seat beside Esme and Alice, naturally. Edward and Emmett sat across from us, and Jasper beside Carlisle. He was the eldest, and perhaps the most identical to Carlisle. I wondered how he could not be the true son of papa when they looked so much alike. Same gold hair, same posture and look, same amber eyes. Well of course the same eyes. All the Cullen's had the same eyes. As dinner began, incoherent chatter filling the dining room, Edward leaned forward a mischievous smile splayed across his face.

"So dear Isabella, I heard you met Jacob Black," he said softly so we could not be overheard.

Immediately I felt my chest tighten. I wanted to suddenly look around the room for him, make sure he was ok. But I didn't. Instead I kept a calm, or at least what I thought was a calm, composure. "Of course I've met him," I replied with a shrug. "Is he not a cousin to your bride to be Emmett?"

Emmett raised a eyebrow at my seemingly innocent smile, and nodded. Edward was not fooled for a second though.

"Handsome, isn't he?" He asked teasingly.

I swallowed down a chunk of meat and cleared my throat. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck. "I suppose some may say that."

Emmett laughed loudly, turning a few heads, and leaned forward, "come on now Bella, you can't tell me you haven't noticed! He's had his eyes on you all evening."

I couldn't help it, I looked down the table for a moment and locked eyes with Jacob. He smiled and winked at me, and I quickly looked away. "I hadn't noticed."

Edward and Emmett roared with laughter at the many different colors of blush I was no doubt turning. Alice rolled her eyes at their antics, but smiled all the same. Dinner seemed to have finished too quickly. The guests were escorted to the large common room that was used for entertaining large numbers. Servants with trays of wine began walking around and I grabbed a glass and downed it before Alice could stop me. She frowned disapprovingly, sipping her own wine delicately.

"Are you alright Bella?" She asked feeling my forehead.

"Yes yes, of course," I mumbled, waving her hand away, " I'm just trying to relax a little."

Alice laughed. Edward had taken to the beautiful piano we had near the corner of the room and began to play, with the help of a energetic violinist that seemed to appear from no where, a joyful song. Many couples took to the middle of the room and began dancing. I giggled at the older politicians that seemed to lose their breath and go purple after only a few steps.

"Alice, I swear, if Mayor Black continues to dance he'll have a heart attack," I said between fits of giggles.

Alice let out an unladylike snort and ducked her head down hiding her laughter. "He is exceptionally plump. Perhaps someone should stop him."

I elbowed her, and frowned in mock horror. "And ruin our fun?"

"Oh don't be cruel," Alice giggled. She pointed to the corner of the room. "Do you see that gentleman?"

I followed her slim finger to a young man with blond hair and rugged looks. He was looking around with a rather predatory look. He wasn't talking to anyone, he wasn't moving about. He just stood in the shadows of the room, observing us all.

"He gives me chills," I whispered, "who is he?"

Alice shrugged. "No one knows. I've heard someone call him James once. He comes and goes but doesn't live in town."

"Why is he here?" I asked frowning.

Alice looked up at me. She was a few inches shorter then I, but that didn't stop her stare from being intimidating. "I hope we never find out Bella."

I opened my mouth, then closed it again not sure how to respond. Alice turned back to watching the crowd without another word. Thinking it wise to do the same then just stare back at her I turned back as well while grabbing another glass of wine off a passing tray. After a few moments it was as if the conversation we had about the mysterious stranger never happened. Alice I continued to giggle and point out people. Alice pointed out Leah Clearwater who was absolutely in awe of Emmett. He didn't seem to notice. At one point Mayor Black stopped dancing and came to me, half bowed with his hand out.

"Isabella, may I have this dance?" He asked to my horror.

Alice stifled a giggle, and I shot her a death glare. "I would love to...but...but I d-d-don't really dance," I stammered feebly.

"Nonsense!" Billy laughed, "it is simple, I'll show you."

Reluctantly I took his hand turning back and silently begging Alice for help. She waved me away with a giggle and linked a arm with Edward who came to join her, mischief dancing in his eyes. The music had slowed to a waltz, and Billy pulled me close much to my horror. I tried to smile as best I could so he couldn't see the absolute distaste in my face but I was sure the only thing I could manage was a grimace. Billy didn't seem to pay attention though. He was beaming from ear to ear like the happiest man alive.

"Tell me Isabella, how are you?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm well," I replied with a curt smile.

"You must tell me everything," he said with light dancing in his eyes. "What is it like?"

I frowned confused. "What...I don't understand your question Mayor Black."

Just as he opened his mouth to continue with whatever absurd question he was going to ask, he was tapped on the shoulder. We both glanced over to see Jacob standing there. He flashed me a Colgate smile and offered me his hand.

"May I steal her, father?" He wasn't asking.

He grabbed my hand and spun me into his arms. My stomach did funny little flip flops, my heart fluttering so fast I thought for sure it would stop. He pulled me close, his face only inches from mine. I was absolutely frozen in place, mesmerized by his smell and the feel of his arms wrapped around me tightly. I tried to wiggle away, but his arms tightened and pulled me closer then before.

"Dear Bella," he whispered, his face ever so close to mine. "You look absolutely ravishing this evening."

I blushed deeply, and bit my lower lip. "Thank you Jacob," I breathed.

Jacob twirled me again, then brought me back tight against him his hand on the small of my back. Our eyes locked and I could barely bring myself to look away. It seemed like I was in his arms for hours before he finally pulled me aside. I could feel eyes follow us as he offered me his arm.

"Walk with me?"

I nodded unable to find my voice. Why couldn't I speak? He wasn't the first man I'd danced with, and I certainly knew how to conduct myself around men. But for some reason...I didn't know. He had a grasp on me I couldn't comprehend. We strolled into the gardens. The laterns were lit, casting a warm light on the flowers and plants. I could smell azaleas. They grew so spectacularly in our garden. Near the end of the garden was a marble bench with cherry blossom trees surrounding it, the pink flowers sprinkled about the ground. Jacob motioned for me to walk ahead of him, letting go of my arm. I stepped into the little circular area of the garden, the bench gleaming in the dim light. Walking the perimeter, I let my hand gently brush against the leaves and the flowers. It smelled so glorious. From the corner of my eye I could see Jacob watching me like a man see the sun for the very first time.

I turned to him and gave him a shy smile. "Why are we here Jacob?"

"I wanted to get to know you?" He said gently. "Come sit."

I hesitated for a moment, watching as Jacob sat down and patted the place beside him with a reassuring smile. Slowly I sat down next to him and stared down at my hands that were neatly folded on my lap.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Speak," Jacob laughed, his voice vibrating deep in his chest. " tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked with a shrug.

"Anything!" He exclaimed. "What's your favorite color?"

I looked up and stared into his eyes. They were so dark and deep. "Brown," I answered without thinking, and quickly looked down blushing.

"Brown?" He asked curiously. "Why brown?"

"It's...uh...it's warm. The color of dirt and...and...trees.." I stuttered.

Jacob laughed and placed his hand on mine, squeezing it gently. He gazed into my eyes and flashed me another bright smile. "You're right. Brown is warm."

I blushed again. Jacob cradled my cheek ever so gently, his face softening. "Isabella, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I peered up at him from under my eyelashes and let out a shaky breath. All my instincts were screaming for me to close the space in between us. To feel his lips on mine. To taste him. My mind was so fuzzy, I didn't realize how close we had gotten. His breath fanned against my face. I could smell him. He smelled like woodsy. He smelled like home. His hand slowly curled around the nap of my neck, pulling my face even closer. Our lips were centimeters apart. I closed my eyes in anticipation, my entire body wanting desperately to be kissed and held by this beautiful God. The air between us was so thick and heavy.

We were brought out of our trance by cough and a sharp intake of breath. I jumped, nearly falling off the bench, but Jacobs strong arms caught me and steadied me. In front of us Edward stood looking furious. I could hardly make out Alice's tiny figure trying to pull Edward away. I opened my mouth, blushing, trying to make an excuse for what they had witnessed. As I looked up at Edward, I gasped. His usual golden eyes that he and all the Cullen's shared were now black, the look on his face fierce and angry. I stumbled backwards, my stomach twisting into a tight knot. Jacob stepped in front of me protectively, his beautiful face just as grave.

"You will step away from my sister, mutt," Edward growled. Growled?

Jacob shook his head, his grip tightening on my forearm as he pulled me closer. "So you can lose control and hurt her? I don't think so."

"I would never hurt her!" Edward yelled, taking a menacing step towards Jacob. "You on the other hand..."

"I can't hurt Bella," Jacob said, his voice suddenly dropping. "You know that."

"You know nothing!"

Behind Edward Alice continued with little results, to pull Edward away. "Please Edward," she begged quietly, glancing at me. "You're scaring Isabella."

Edward glanced at me, and suddenly his face was full of regret. He took another step forward, and without thinking I tried to back away. Tripping I fell, hitting my head on the marble on my way down. I could hardly hear what was going on anymore. All I could make out was Jacob hovering over me, yelling my name before I drifted off into blackness.

-•-

The first thing I noticed was that my head really really hurt. I tried to move, but that hurt even more. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was back in the house, laying on my new bed, in my new room I had been granted that day. The blankets felt like I was laying on clouds. I slowly looked around, being conscious not to do anything to instigate the throbbing in my head. Jacob was sitting next to my bed, his face in his hands. He was slumped over, his posture one of defeat. Alice sat at the edge of my bed with Esme, Carlisle by the bed post smiling kindly. Edward stood by the door, his head down. The moment my eyes landed on him, my body seemed to gain a mind of its on and I jumped, moving back against the headboard. Immediately my head began throbbing intensely and I couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped my mouth.

Jacob immediately sat beside me, stroking my face and hair a muttering sweet nothings to calm me down.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's alright...I'm here...shhh...I'm here..."

It took a few minutes but finally I calmed down, and relaxed into Jacobs touch. Carlisle came forward and sat on the bed gingerly, a sad smile touching his lips.

"My dear Isabella, we have much to discuss," he said quietly but firmly.

"Edward...Edwards eyes...they they..."

"Yes, I know Bella," he said, taking my free hand. He sighed, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Isabella, we only kept this from you because you are human and so very delicate."

I frowned confused. Human? "Papa, I don't understand?"

"We, your brothers and sister and myself and Esme, all of us...we are vampires," he said matter of faculty. "We were going to tell you on your 18th birthday, but it seems we can hide it no longer."

I stared at him, hoping he was kidding. I studied his face hoping to find any sign that he was only joking. Trying to find anything. But there was nothing. I looked between Esme and Alice. Alice looked sad, and Esme wouldn't make eye contact. They were serious. At the door, Edward walked away, his footsteps echoing down the hall. There were no smiles. Even Jacob looked so serious. I leaned back and slowly let it sink in. I grew up in a house full of vampire. My god.

**_I hope you enjoy guys :) I wanted to update as soon as I could for all of you. Please please please review. I can't make it better without any fed back. Love you all xxooxxoo _**


End file.
